Forsaken
by Akachan-Neko-chan
Summary: (This is deatails for a fight)allen has presumably ran into kanda And allen has turned into a Noah with no control of his mind douse something he will never forget never forgive himself for.. (Last chapter or part of my previous series Allens adventures)short oneshot..rated t beacase kinda(not a lot)gory and may be to extreame to sensitive kids but if you like gore go ahead...


**Forsaken**

** -man fan-fiction**

**(Note:does have to do with my last 3 fan fictions but takes place between 2 and 3****rd**** fan fiction more details )(kinda in the end/middle of the 2****nd****)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own -man!,sadly **

**Please review if it's good or not**

**If I made a mistake please notify me**

* * *

With every step you could hear the splashes of water the calming noise of rain even if it's a terrible day

For the sky is crying as death had filled the air

Allen stopped on his trail to see yu kanda in front of him

Kanda drew his sword with the sound of clashing metal

"I promised If you turned into a Noah I would kill you so that's what I plan to do!"kanda yelled gently placing two fingers on his blade

"Try it if you can"Allen said smiling but that smile quickly faded to a serious glare

"Mugen unsheive"kanda yelled running tward allen

Kanda ran passed allen managing to give allen a scrach

Blood ran down allens face

While wiped his face then waited for kanda's next move

Kanda jumped toward allen swinging mugen

Suddenly the sword stopped allen had stopped it with his right hand the blade slowly whent deeper into allens hand each second the blood flowed out but allen looked completely calm

Allen made a fist with his left hand and punched kanda in the stomach

Yu's eye's widened wile coughing out blood

While kanda stalled allen grabbed kanda's sword and snatched it out of his hand and threw it to the ground many feet away cracking the sword

"_He's actually harder than fighting sweet tooth!"_kanda thought dodging allens punch to retrieve mugen …

"We'll can I end this now"Allen said as his skin turned gray and his wounds healing

"_He's full noah"_kanda thought In complete shock allen came toward kanda staring straight into his eyes

"Tease or me"Allen said completely serious

"I really don't care beansprout"kanda said starting to get up then running toward him with no regard of his injuries or mugen

Kanda had stuck his hand in kanda's chest(he inharrited tyki's powers)while kanda had managed to pierce allen with mugen blood splattered on the ground

Kanda froze with fear the felling of a hand touching his heart,gripping it tight about to pull in felling of the tugging of the grip…

"what is he doing to me"kanda thought starting to look up

"those eyes"kanda said starting to get afraid

Allens eyes where as dead as night glaring at kanda

"Are the eyes of a killer"kanda said as blood flowed through his vain's

Allen gripped his heart tighter

(allens p.o.v)

I gripped his heart tight I had no regard for his life

I could fell the slimy bumps on the heart

I could fell with every beat every move every flinch it felt slimy and wet but my fist was barley able to hold it with one hand I tugged on it fellings the vain's starting to break to flow out with blood I twisted his heart until it ripped it out

(Kanda p.o.v)

"_I can barley stand the pain!"_kanda said

Felling his life source fading away as while blood started spraying in the inside.

(3rd person view)

Kanda started closing his eye's then widened them fast coughing out blood as the blood splattered on the floor when Allen pulled his heart out

"Goodbye yu kanda"Allen said smiling kanda fell backwards with his life source swept away

With that allen finally gained control of his mind

"Kanda"Allen said noticing he was dead

* * *

Rain splashed down hard making blood stream down the edges and creases of the rocks

A waterfall was heard somewhere in the background

Yu kanda's body laying on the floor allen kneeling down with kanda's sword stabbed through his chest

"I'm sorry"Allen said with tears running down his face

Allen grabbed the end of kanda's sword and slowly pulled it out blood splattered on the ground while Allen stood up

"What should I do with this"Allen said crying looking down at what he was holding in his hand

"I killed kanda I ripped out his heart when he was still alive"Allen said crying with blood stains on his hands and allen holding a strong grip kanda's heart almost squeezing it hard enough to explode

Blood splattered on the ground with every move allen made

Allen picked up kanda's body and walked though the ark to where alma died

Allen knelt down and started digging a hole with his bare hand he used to kill kanda

"_I killed him,I killed him,I killed kanda I killed yu!"Allen thought in his head_

"Thank you allen walker"kanda's voice echoed in his head

"He called me by my real name once once!"Allen yelled hitting the himself were kanda had periced him with the sword

"You let me keep my promise to alma"kanda's voice echoed in allens head

At that time allen noticed it wasn't just his memory.

Allen activated his left eye and behind him was kanda's sole starting to fade away from this world

"Kanda"Allen said crying

"Maybe I wasn't able to keep all my promises but you Allen walker let me keep this one you sacrificed the promise I made to you in echtange for alma's even if I did die in pain thank you because alma probably did the same goodbye beansprout"kanda's soul said smiling

"Bye yu"Allen said

Allen placed kanda's body in the hole he dug with his hands

Allen looked behind him and noticed in the pond there was a loitice flower allen took it out of the pond and attached kanda's innocence with it and it made the flower glow

"Innocence can I send a message"Allen said holding the flower

Allen said the message and holographic words appeared above the flower that said

**R.I.P**

**Yu kanda and alma karma**

**Here lie's yu kanda a valued exorcist and alma karma **

**2 friends/brothers(if can be considered that)**

**In the end yu was able to keep his one valued promise to Alma karma**

"Goodnight"Allen said

Allen put a spell on the grave so it would preserve the grave and no one else could touch it

* * *

Allen got up with blood still spilling

"_My visions getting blurry I think I lost to much blood"Allen thought_

Allen walked into the ark and then noticed that his right hand was turning into grains of dust

Allen walked passed neah

"Tell…r..o..a.d. I ..love..her"Allen said walking away shaking and trying his best to stay conscious

"Crown…c.l.o.w...n"Allen said as crown clown shielded allen

Allen walked though the gate to the order

Allens skin turned gray and the mark of the beast appeared on this forehead

Allen toppled over onto the floor and started coughing

Allen put his hand in front of his mouth and when he lowered his hand was a handful of blood as red as as the sea in a forsaken land(blood filled sea)

His sorrow of his mistake turned into sheer anger

Allen got back up losing more blood to the second allen walked down the hall and every time a finder got him allen ripped there heart out but instead of letting it out without harming the body he ripped it out of there chest and murdered them in cold blood

The blood splattered down

* * *

Allen continued walking until he came up to lenalee

Lenalee looked at Allen seeing his blood stained hand blood splattered on his white shirt

And a hole in his chest that was spilling out

But allen was completely calm he wasn't crying he wasn't talking it was more like a daze

Leanalee stared into allens cold grey eyes that where ussaly blue and full of life but this time it was different

Tears streamed down lenalee's face

"Allen please stop,please"lenalee said putting her head on his chest and lightly hitting him

"I can't not after…"Allen said

Lenalee looked up

"I killed kanda"Allen yelled

Allen stepped back from lenalee

"I'm never going back I'm never going to linger in the past ever again"Allen yelled

"I committed a sin that I can never atone for so I'm..going to die"Allen said looking down

Lenalee noticed that tears overwhelmed him

His sorrow made lenalee understand

"You don't have to…."lenalee said

"I'm fading and I can't do any thing about it!"Allen said falling to ground

tears started streaming down lenalee's face

"Why why am I crying for you instead of kanda!"lenalee yelled overwhelmed with sorrow with pity

Allen froze"because I was your enemy…"allen said

"Maybe because you wanted to be my friend"Allen said

"Or maybe you just pity me"Allen said smiling and laughing

Lenalee froze because of Allen's statement

"I wanted to stay,with you with the order but.."allen said putting his arm over his face

"I destroyed there for I beacase the destroyer when I whanted to be a saver"Allen said

"I regret it I know what I needed to change what I wanted"Allen said starting to calm down

allen started reaching for the sky while his hand started to disintegrate

"I know I did wrong but.."Allen said

allen pulled back his hand then reached for it again

"I'm an exorcist at this moment"Allen said looking to the side and smiling at lenalee

"Beacase if I'm not,my names not allen walker!"Allen said

"I stand between exorcist,noah I'm the only one capable of that sacrifice and I'm willing to die if I can weld both for my family's sake for yours lenalee"Allen said

"I am allen"allen said starting to disintegrate

Lenalee's eye's filled up with tears

"As someone once said don't forget keep walking,for I am an exorsist for I am a Noah without one I whould'nt be the other both create one being"Allen said"my name is Allen walker and I stand between"Allen said looking at lenalee crying but smiling at the same time

Lenalee's world froze it was totally silent

Allen suddenly exploded into dust

"Allen!"lenalee screamed as the silence faded

"You where an exorcist a Noah my friend my family"lenalee thought

* * *

"This life,my life was worth living even if I did have a lot of regrets"Allen said

"I told myself I promised I whould die before I came anything else but that never came true beacase I'm in between but I'm truly sorry I did love my life if it's full of regrets or not"Allen said

* * *

but all dreams all hopes have to end

For you never stay between no matter how much it hearts…

-fin

(This was the last one if you relly enjoyed send a review and I might make more but this is it so far)


End file.
